Chance, a Star Wars story
by 1JMLover
Summary: Janet a runaway princess from munto codru, and has been sent to prison for having dirt on the empire's newest project. She has been sent to the Death Star, so Director Orson Krennic can try to get the information out of her. As soon as she arrived the Director was ready for what he thought was anything. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. More chapters to come!
1. Through the screen

He couldn't stop looking at the screen from the security camera in her cell, he has been attracted to other women but not like this. The door opened and as the guard walked in the Director scrambled to turn off the monitor . Then he asked the guard what he wanted.

The guard said, "It's not what I want. Sir, it's what the prisoner, Janet, wants. She asked to see you."

"Not by name right…. sh… she asked by rank right?" Krennic said confused and also a little bit excited.

"No." the guard said, "She specifically asked for Director Orson Krennic." Then the guard left quickly, and quietly, like he was never there. Krennic then went off into a daze thinking about what just happened and what to do. The director finally decided to go to see Janet. As soon as he arrived Janet explained everything. About her family, being a runaway princess, everything, not leaving anything out. Somehow he could sympathize, so he explained how he was abandoned by his parents, ran away from his family, and decided to go and work for the Empire.

"You know something, I always thought the empire was just full of ruthless selfish people, but you guys aren't all that bad."

Krennic blushed, and said. "If you want, you could work for me, but you would have to swear you won't turn on the Empire."

"Yes." Janet said quickly.

"Ok, I will tell my superiors the information you gave me and the request that you stay and work for me." That was all as he left blushing and wondering if she, a runaway princess, could ever love him.

The next day Krennic came back, happier than ever.

"You are now working for the empire, and are no longer a prisoner." Said Krennic as he walked into Janet's quarters.

"When do I start and what will I even be doing?" She said.

"Well, you have two options. You can either work by my side, or help in the control station."

"Sure i'll work with you, I don't want to be one of the nerds in the control station." Janet said, starting to laugh and Krennic joining in.

"Well, you can start working today. i'll be back in thirty minutes to get you, so get ready."

As Krennic left Janet started to think to herself. "I know the Empire isn't the best, I want to leave but I… I just can't, and I don't know why." Deep down in her heart though she knew why she couldn't leave. She could leave though, but wouldn't even try because of him. She secretly hoped he liked her to, even though she was nothing compared to him.

"Are you ready?" Krennic said outside the door.

"Give me one more minute."

"Ok, take all the time you need." Krennic said, not knowing what the day would bring.

When Janet walked out Krennic asked her, "Would you like a tour of the place, first?"

"Sure why not." With that Krennic was hopping somehow someway they could be alone today. They walked around the Death. Krennic introduced her to some of the crew, their stations, and just showing her where everything was. On their long walks they talkedabout their past and getting to know each other a little bit better.

"What planet is that?" Janet asked as she stopped and looked out a window.

"That is the planet Alat. Would you like to go there?"

"Yes, can we go now."

"Of course." When they hit the ground Janet was amazed by the plane, she had never seen anything like it. It was the most beautiful planet ever. It had an abundance of spectacular plants and animals.

"This. This is just beautiful." Janet said sitting on field.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." In an instant Janet turned red. She turned around and looked at Krennic eyes. In some sort of trance she stood up and walked closer to Krennic and Krennic walked closer to her.


	2. The letter

They went into a deep and compassionate kiss, and a few second later pulling away, but they couldn't stop staring at each other. Like an impulse they just sat down down together to admire the scenery. Janet lying on his chest feeling safe and loved.

 _Screeech. "Director Orson Krennic you are needed on the bridge of the Death Star, Immediately."_ "Ummmm…..I guess we should head back." Janet said, knowing her slice of a dream had just ended.

"Yeah, I guess we should." On the ride back to Death Star there was only silence, both of them were still in shock by what had happened. When they finally had to go their separate ways they hugged, and waved goodbye, both wishing they could have had more time on Alat together.

From Krennic,

"Hi, my beloved Janet. I know we have only one day together, but it made me feel happier than ever. Ever since the time at Alat I couldn't stop think about you. You're beautiful blue eyes are like oceans, and I fear if I dive into them I might not come up for air. Your luscious hair is finer than the softest material in the galaxy. Your smile, your precious smile shines brighter than the brightest stars. You are so perfect no one could ever compare to you my Galaxy. I would love to spend some more time with you and show you more of Alat, please meet me at the launch pad at 5:00."

To my beloved, Galaxy


	3. Alat

"Wow!" That was all Janet could say after reading that. She collapsed onto the bed and started to think to herself. She drifted off to bed still blushing and holding onto the letter. She woke up around 4:00, wanting to look her best for what ly ahead. She wore her dress, the one she had on when she ran away. It was rugged blue cut down to her knee and it fit on her perfectly. She also let her hair down, it sat perfectly on her shoulder. As she looked in the mirror it reminded her of the past, but a split second thought of Krennic made her smile. Anxiously she started to head for the launch pad. When she got there, she immediately saw krennic. He was standing against the ship waiting.

She then thought," Wow, he looks so handsome." As she got closer she blushed more and more, and was forced to look down. Krennic then spotted her, and thought she was an angel. When she got to the ship Krennic grabbed her by the hand and gently took her head so they looked each other in the eyes. Krennic leaned in closer and kissed her, and Janet kiss back.

As they pulled away Krennic said, " Are you ready, my Galaxy." He gestured to the ship grabbed Janet by the hand and got ready to go to Alat. Instead of a field this time they were on the other side of the planet with a ocean and a spectacular beach. The water was so clear, you could see to the bottom and it had a beautiful reef.

"Wow….just wow" Janet said amazed.

"You can go get comfortable, i'll get everything set up."

"Thank you so much, general." Janet said blushing.

"I think you'll need this though." As Janet turned around to face Krennic he was holding a bathing suit, and it was beautiful. As she grabbed it from him she kissed him and went to change into it.

"How do you like it?"

Krennic turned around and admired Janet, " You….you look like an Angel." As Krennic said that they both turned red. Janet then went to suntan on the beach.

"Hey, Galaxy want to go for a swim."

"Sure I'd love to, general."

" Stop it." Janet said playfully as Krennic swooped her up and splashed her into the water. Janet went off to get Krennic back, and jumped on his shoulders causing them both to fall into the water. They both bursted out laughing stumbling back to the shallow water to wade. It was sunset as they looked over the landscape, with Janet leaning on Krennic and his arm wrapped around her.

"I love you more than anything, and would do anything for you." Krennic said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you to." When the sun was almost completely submerged Krennic asked Janet if she wanted to eat and she nodded.

"I hope you like it, it's from right here, on Alat." Looking at the expression on her face he could tell she loved it. After they were done eating they casual talked for awhile.

"Are you tired, Galaxy?" Krennic said noticing she was yawning and slouching a little.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Ok, You can sleep in that tent of there."

"Will you be there?" Janet said, turning bright red not knowing why she would say that.

"I mean….. ummmm…."

"I could sleep in your tent. I mean only if you want me to."

" I would love that." Then, Janet and Krennic walked back to the tent holding hands.


	4. Change

They both layed down at first looking at the stars, but then their gazed went to each other. They both moved in closer and had a deep and passionate kiss.

Then Krennic leaned back and said, " You are…"

"What the hell is going on here!" Said someone Krennic knew all too well. Grand Moff Tarkington.

" What are you doing here Tarkin? How'd you find us anyways."

"Well it wasn't the hard Director Krennic you see all I had to do was track the ship."

"What do you want?"

"The Death Star is ready for a test and Darth Vader wants you on deck so you can see what you have created for the empire. Also, what are you doing with this useless runaway princess. Shouldn't she be working with the others?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because... because I love her!"

"Ok, but like she could truly ever love you she is probably just using you."

"I WOULD NEVER! I love Krennic." Janet said angered at Tarkin.

"Don't talk to your superiors like that. You guys are both coming back to the Death Star and when we get there this misfit will be executed, and Krennic you will work on the Death Star as planned! Understood!" With a nod of agreement Krennic and Janet held hands walking back to the ship, hopping this was all a bad dream. Janet was holding back her tears as she leaned on Krennic.

" Stop whining you baby. See Krennic that's why you don't need a women they are weak and need discipline." Krennic boiled with anger after Tarkin said that. He didn't care what happened to him he just wanted Janet to be safe and Tarkin to die. When they attached to the ship Krennic motioned for Janet to exit first.

"I love you" Krennic said as he quickly kissed Janet and went to face Tarkin. After Tarkin stood up Krennic took his knife out of his pocket and stabbed him, causing Tarkin to fall and scream in pain.

"KRENNIC!" Tarkin yelled bleeding on the floor. Krennic just walked away from him and to Janet who was in shock at what just happened. Krennic took one last look at Tarkin and saw his old personality show before his eyes. He then Jettisoned Tarkin out into space, never to be seen again.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand him talking to you like that. What I did was wrong, my old personality just came back."

"It's ok, I still love you my General, I know you did it to protect me." She said passionately, giving him a kiss.

"Janet, I'm sorry but we are both in danger now, I'm leaving the empire forever if you want you could come with me and runaway to Naboo?"

"I would love to… my General." They both held hands as they got into a ship, they were leaving the empire forever, and starting their new lives on Naboo.


	5. New Home

"Finally away from the war, the chaos, and trouble of the empire." Krennic thought to himself as he admired Naboo.

"This place is amazing, where are we going to live?"

"I have no idea yet, I have credits though, and it doesn't really matter as long as I have you. "

"Krennic…." "Yes, Galaxy?"

"I have been meaning to ask you this but, why would you do all this for me? You were a powerful man of the empire and had everything you could wish for, so why go through all this trouble….. for me?" Janet said, with her eyes watering about to burst out crying.

"I didn't have everything I could wish for. I didn't Have love, I didn't have you. That power also meant nothing because it turned me into some monster. That's just what that amount power can do to you. You changed me though, you helped me realize there's more to life than power and controlling the galaxy, because you are my Galaxy."

Janet looked at him blushing, and couldn't help but kiss him and say,"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'll find a place for us to stay. It might not be the best place , but wherever it is it'll be fine, cause you will be there. After about 30 minutes of wondering Naboo, they found a small house. They got it and started to settle in.

"This place isn't that bad this could be our home."

"Yeah, it could." Krennic said.

"Krennic."

"Yes, what is it are you worried about something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you….you would like to have kids?"

"I never really thought about it. Why would you like to have kids?"

"Yeah I kinda do." Janet said turning red.

"After we get a job and have everything settled down, if you want we can have kids"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you." Janet said as she hugged him.

"Anything for you my Galaxy." Little did they know something was coming, that neither one of them was prepared.

"Yes, I will do everything to stop them!" Said, anonymous…...


	6. Haunting Past

"How are you doing, my Galaxy?" Krennic said to her as she woke up.

"Fine, do I smell something good for breakfast?"

"Yep, I made you breakfast in bed."

"Thank you."

"We need some food and some other things from the store you can stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you to." Krennic said as he closed the door. Janet felt alone again like she was in that cell block back at the Death Star, waiting for her General to come save her. When she was on the brink of falling asleep a voice out of nowhere said,

"You're the one who did this? The one who caused the maker of the Death Star to leave? A runaway princess, a trader. You don't even look like royalty to me living in this dump."

"Who...who are you?" Janet said wearily.

"Wow, you don't even remember me? How can you not remember the person who cause you to run caused you to flea caused you to hide." Then it hit her it was Boba Fett.

"What are you doing here you took everything from me and now you come back for more."

"I came back for you. Why did you leave me, kill him and betray us all. You didn't have to but now I could never forgive you. Now you changed me to this. A bounty hunter for the empire. Loved by none."

"I didn't do this you did, and I know what I did was terrible. That's why I ran as far as I could from you and everyone else. I was afraid that I would hurt you."

"That's still no excuse you killed your father! He was a father figure to me, and you took him from me."

"That's why I ran, ran far away I didn't want to hurt..."

"I'M DONE! No more games. I'm turning you to the empire, and killing Krennic."

"You can't I love him, and what happens when the empire finds out you killed the creator of the Death Star. They will kill you."

"No. That's where you're wrong again he will have…. a freak accident." All of a sudden Janet was knocked unconscious. When she awoke she was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She had duct tape on her mouth, and a gun pointed to her head by Boba.

"When your beloved Krennic comes back I'm gonna give him two choices. His life for yours or your life for his." At first Janet tried to talk and struggle, but she realized it was useless. When Krennic walked in he was shocked by what he saw.

"Oh Director Krennic."

"WHAT THE HELL! Who are you!"

" Janet you wanna tell him who I am. I know you didn't tell him the whole truth about your life." Boba teasingly looked at Janet who was in tears and started to struggle again.

"I forgot, you can't talk." Boba said, as he kissed her cheek and then slapped her.

"STOP IT!" Krennic said angered as he started to walk towards Boba.

"Take one more step and she's dead Krennic, and then you will be next." Krennic stared at Janet, he could tell she felt guilty and all he wanted her to stop crying. for her pain to.

"I'll do anything as long as you leave her alone you." He said facing Janet, and as he said that Janet struggled more than ever, knowing it was all a trick, part of his plan. Boba had Krennic sit down all the weapons he had and Krennic did it without hesitation fearing for Janet's life.

"What are you going to do with her?" Krennic asked.

Boba pointed the gun at Krennic and said, " She will be turned into the empire, and probably suffer a slow and painful death there." Krennic knew the empire would be ruthless to her and he couldn't let that happen without at least trying to do something. He lunged at Boba. All Janet heard was five gunshots, then silence.


	7. Healing

"Galaxy, Galaxy, are you ok?" krennic said as she opened her eyes in pain. She looked at krennic and saw he had been shot in the leg, and that she had been shot to, on her arm, knowing that Boba must have tried to shot her heart when krennic lunged at him, but thankfully missed.

Not even noticing how much pain she was in she started to cry. "I should've told you, I should've told you. The reason I didn't was…. I used you. After the day at Alat everything changed though…. I started to love you…...but I couldn't tell you still… now you." She tried to confuse everything, every truth to krennic, but couldn't crying.

"My Galaxy I….." Not knowing what to say he just kissed her.

"How, how could you still love me after everything I did."

"I do because I know how it feels. I used to kill people for power. How could you love me?" Janet was still crying and krennic hated that. He picked her up brought her to the bed and told her to rest.

" What happened to Boba?"

krennic wanting to ease Janet's pain so he said, " He left bleeding, and he will never get to you because I will never leave you again." krennic then hugged Janet and started to clean her wound.

After he was done there was a long period of silence then finally gathering up the courage Janet said. " I killed him… my father."

Krennic just looked at Janet and said, "If it helps you any you can tell me,but no matter what I will still love you."

"I killed my father because he…. killed my mom. He hated her, but didn't tell anyone. I figured it out though. My anger, caused me to do it and I just ran." "Who is Boba then, why did he want to hurt you?"

"He and my father were best friend and Boba saw him as a father figure. Boba never believed he killed my mother and hated me for it and I just ran."

"Now you don't have to run because he will never get you." krennic grabbed Janet and comforted her as she fell asleep. krennic wanted to do something for Janet, so he stayed up planning a surprise for his beautiful Galaxy.


	8. The surprise

When Janet woke up krennic had moved from the bed and into the kitchen, and krennic could hear her moving.

" No, you are going to stay in bed and rest up, you have been through a lot."

"No it's ok…"

"No Galaxy, you are going to rest, and I have a surprise for you to."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, that's why it's called a surprise." He went to the kitchen and brought Janet back some food. "Here I thought you would be hungry." He said as he handed her the plate.

"Thank you, General." After Janet was done eating she fell asleep.

"Galaxy, Galaxy."

"Yes General." krennic then covered her eyes now and helped her to get up. "What are we doing."

"Going to your surprise." After krennic said that made Janet blush. "Here we are." As krennic let her see she was amazed. It was evening and there were candles lit on the table. In the middle was smoking baby back ribs, Janet's favorite. krennic motioned for Janet to sit down. Janet made her plate and after a few bites krennic said, " How do you like it?"

"Its Magnificent." krennic then smiled, not because of the complement, but because she was happy. "krennic I need to tell you everything."

"No, not now, not tonight, tonight is all about relaxing and not worrying about any of that stuff." They ate in quiet for a while until krennic said, " You are so beautiful "

"You are so handsome."

krennic got up and kissed Janet and said, "I love you more than anything, and I will do anything for you."

Janet kissed him back and said, " I love you to." Janet was blushing and looked down.

"Anything you want to talk about. You wanna take this to bed?" After krennic said that they were both blushing.

"I mean only if you want to."

"Are you sure krennic?"

"It's your choice, my Galaxy" she nodded.


	9. Night to remember

"Finally away from the war, the chaos, and trouble of the empire." Krennic thought to himself as he admired Naboo.

"This place is amazing, where are we going to live?"

"I have no idea yet, I have credits though, and it doesn't really matter as long as I have you. "

"Krennic…." "Yes, Galaxy?"

"I have been meaning to ask you this but, why would you do all this for me? You were a powerful man of the empire and had everything you could wish for, so why go through all this trouble….. for me?" Janet said, with her eyes watering about to burst out crying.

"I didn't have everything I could wish for. I didn't Have love, I didn't have you. That power also meant nothing because it turned me into some monster. That's just what that amount power can do to you. You changed me though, you helped me realize there's more to life than power and controlling the galaxy, because you are my Galaxy."

Janet looked at him blushing, and couldn't help but kiss him and say,"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'll find a place for us to stay. It might not be the best place , but wherever it is it'll be fine, cause you will be there. After about 30 minutes of wondering Naboo, they found a small house. They got it and started to settle in.

"This place isn't that bad this could be our home."

"Yeah, it could." Krennic said.

"Krennic."

"Yes, what is it are you worried about something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you….you would like to have kids?"

"I never really thought about it. Why would you like to have kids?"

"Yeah I kinda do." Janet said turning red.

"After we get a job and have everything settled down, if you want we can have kids"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you." Janet said as she hugged him.

"Anything for you my Galaxy." Little did they know something was coming, that neither one of them was prepared.

"Yes, I will do everything to stop them!" Said, anonymous…...


	10. Confession

"Galaxy, I love you." Krennic said, as he woke up looking at Janet.

She snuggled close to Krennic and said, " I love you." She then fell asleep. Krennic got up and cooked Janet Breakfast and made her coffee.

" Galaxy, good morning." Krennic said as he went and gave Janet a kiss.

" Morning, General." Krennic went to the kitchen, and got her food. Krennic sat on the bed watching her eat as he rubbed her shoulders and gently touched her hair.

" Krennic I need to tell you something."

"Yes, you can tell me anything."

" I need to tell you the truth about everything."

"Ok, just remember whatever you tell me I will still love you." Krennic said looking her in the eyes, he pulled her in so she was sitting on his lap.

Janet felt comforted in his arms and started to tell him, " I am a runaway princess, and a…. murder." Krennic hugged her as tears started to form.

"You see my father hated my mother, but was forced by his parents to marry her. He learned to love her, until he finally cracked. I never figured out why, but he cracked. He … killed … her." Janet bursted into tears and hugged Krennic mumbling . "She was the only one who cared about me."

"I care about you, and I always will." Krennic said as he gave her a kiss.

Janet calmed down a little and said, " He lied to everyone and said she was lost, kidnapped. One day, years after her death, I was planting a garden and I dug a hole and I found a hand with my mother's wedding ring on her finger. With a note in her hand, I could barely make it out but, it was my father's handwriting. I didn't know what to so I covered it back up. I tried to go to sleep that night, but I couldn't stop thinking about it so." Janet couldn't speak anymore.

"It's ok you don't have too" Krennic said compassionately.

"No, I want to." Janet paused for a minute. "I killed him. I knew I couldn't stay there, I had no reason to kill him, but I had to I...I just had to. I knew I Couldn't stay there anymore, so I ran."

Krennic still curious said, " You don't have to answer but, where does Boba come into all of this."

Janet feeling like she owed Krennic the whole truth, " It's ok, Boba was my Father's sorta adopted son. He always looked up to him, so I knew he would never understand. That's why I ran and that's why he came after me. I'm...i'm…. a murder." Janet couldn't look at Krennic, she felt ashamed by what she had done. Krennic slowly stroked her hair with one hand and with the other he guided her head, but she yanked away.

"Please look at me" Krennic said still stroking her hair. " Janet didn't move. " No matter what you did in the past I will still love." Krennic tried to guide her head towards him again and this time she allowed him but he could tell she was still down. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, and they went into a deep passionate kiss.

They feel back onto the bed and Janet said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

" For everything. " Janet said, feeling like she had not a care in the world, andcuddled her General.


	11. Baby?

It was a month later, Krennic and Janet were finally settled in. They both had and liked their jobs, and their love for each other had grown. Janet had been waking up early the past few days to go to the bathroom. She began to think, she was pregnant.

She thought to herself, " If I'm pregnant will General want the baby? Will he leave me? I'll make sure I'm pregnant, then if I I'll tell him." She went to and the next morning got 2 tests after work and took them. When she took them they were all positive, Krennic was going to be home some, so she decided to tell him today. Janet wanted to do something special, so she cooked dinner, a picnic. She made everything that Krennic made for her on the night at Alat. When Krennic got home Janet rushed and gave him a hug, then dragged him outside not hesitating.

When he saw what she had did he was surprised, " Wow, this is amazing." Krennic grabbed Janet at the waist and kissed her. She dragged him over to the picnic and sat down.

" How was your day?" Janet said trying to ease the mood before she told him.

"Nice and easy, what about you. I could see you were busy today "

" Yeah, I was."

After a few seconds she said, " General, umm I have something to tell you" he nodded.

" I'm, ummmmm, pregnant.

" Krennic's face lit up, "Really?"

She nodded, " That's amazing Galaxy " He hugged her then his gaze went to her stomach. Krennic could tell something was wrong with Janet though.

He held her hand and said, " What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"What wrong Galaxy, please tell me."

"I'm just worried, what happens if Boba comes back and hurts the baby."

" I won't let that happen." They both ate that night talking about their future.


	12. Nightmare

It was about 5 months later. " Galaxy, Galaxy please get up, you're having a nightmare." Krennic shock her and she jolted up. She just looked at Krennic. She had tears in her eyes and her face was red, like she was out of breath. She hugged Krennic and started to cry .

" He, came back for me for you and for the baby. He was merciless. I can still see it and hear …" She stuttered as she talked until she couldn't talk anymore.

"Nothing happened, Galaxy, it was all just a terrible nightmare. The baby is ok, we all are ok." He continued to comfort her, until she stopped crying and started to relax.

" What happens if he does come back for us?" She said.

" I won't let anything happen I promise. Don't you ever doubt that. I would give my life for you and the baby."

" Do you remember what today is." She said trying to forget the nightmare.

"Yes, but let's not talk to much" as he leaned in to kiss her, then he looked at her stomach. He laid a gentle kiss on her stomach.

"I can't wait to see if it's a boy or girl." Janet said as she got up and got ready.

" Me to. " Krennic said. They went to the doctors for the ultra scan.

" You are having a baby and it is perfectly healthy." Krennic and Janet hugged and then he felt Janet's stomach.

"Would you like to know the gender." They both nodded. "It's a boy"

"This is amazing. I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby" Janet said excitedly as she walked in the house.

"Now, we need to think of a name."

"Well, what about Krennic Jr." She said winking at Krennic, and he laughed.

" I want it to start with a K though." Janet said. "Kenny?" "Kye?" "Kai?" "Kaiden?"

"We should really think about it and decide the week before he is born."

"Yeah, I think we should wait, and not rush it." They both held hands and had their own thoughts about their future together.

"They are having a baby, Master"

"We can use this to our advantage, but you must have patience."

"Yes master."


	13. Karson

It was about a week before Janet was due for birth, and she had woken up from a nightmare . It had nothing to do with Boba, the empire, or even her past. This time it was about, her General. She thought to herself. " He would never do that. Right? He loved her. Right?" Not wanting to wake Krennic up she fell back asleep and had the same dream again, like it was haunting her.

It was late at night in her dream she was at home when Krennic walked in the door. He couldn't look at her so he kept him face down and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee, he walked to the closet to grab his favorite jackets and then, he slowly crept into the bedroom to grab a couple pairs of clothes, and he grabbed everything in his nightstand, and started to walk out of the door. Janet went to grab him by the arm, but he kept walking, kept ignoring her. Until he stopped for a second, turned around, and said, " I don't love you." After he said that Janet instantly dropped to the floor in tears. She then watched as he walked away into the abyss.

Janet was awoken by Krennic this time he knew she was having a nightmare, she was whispering in her sleep, tears were forming, and when she woke up, she was in shock, still half in the dream. Krennic calmed her down enough so she could talk.

"What happened in your nightmare, Galaxy? Was it Boba?" She shock her head, " What was it?"

In a low tone she whispered, "You" as her head slowly steered away from Krennic.

"What.. what did I do?" He asked curiously, but still worried.

"You left me- ignored me and said…. you….. didn't…" she paused for a while." love me."

Krennic rushed to grab her hands and then said, " Don't think like that. I would never leave you. Nothing in this universe could ever separate me from, my Galaxy." Janet felt more loved than ever, knowing her General would always be there.

" Karson" Janet blurted out

"Karson?"

"We could name the baby Karson. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it." He looked at Janet's stomach and said, " Hi, Karson."


End file.
